The Surprise
by Dia Nusheng
Summary: this is a G/D get-together fic, so if you don't like these two together then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Surpirse  
By DiaNusheng@aol.com  
Summry: This is a Draco\Ginny fic. This is something that happened to get them together; it is set in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th year. Plaese don't flame me for this paring  
  
Ginny's P.O.V  
  
The Gryffindors were in their "history" class at Hogwarts. (just go with me in the history class thing, it goes along with the story) It was a new class that had started this year and a Professor Cooley taught it, Prof. Cooley was an avg.-sized witch. And everyone seemed to like her.  
"Ok class, since it is getting closer to Valentine's Day. I thought we would learn who made Valentine's Day." Prof. Colley said. Then Harry raised his hand.  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Prof. Cooley called on him.  
"I thought that V-Day was named after a muggle saint who married a young couple for free because he felt sorry for him, because the king had put up a notice that an man above the age of 18 and was not married had too join the army. And the king put up a notice that you could not get married with out paying this very high fee. SO why are we learning about it in here?" Harry asked.  
"That is kinda true, but the guy was a wizard. And yes the high fee and everything you else you said was ture. But the woman was a witch so the wizard helped her out for free." Prof. Cooley answered him.  
So we continued to learn about the guy and the woman that was the witch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next hour was the Gryffindors free hour before lunch. Ginny was sitting by the fire place reading a note from her boyfriend, every one knew she had a boyfriend but no one know who it was. At first all of the 5th year girls just thought she was making it up, but when she started getting very expensive gifts in the mail in the mornings everyone believed her, because ever one knew she would not lie to them and that she could not afford them even if her older twin brothers were making a lot of money from their joke store.  
Anyways the note was written in a special kind of ink that had a password on it to see it and a password to make it un-seen. And it only worked for the person who said the password. (1) It was called 'Secret Ink, the ink that lets you keep a secret and be secret about it.' And it sold really fast when it was first sold in stores.  
Well, Ron had had enough about this secret boyfriend stuff. She was always taking about him, all the time and it was getting on every one's nerves. Just when he was about to go and talk to her, it was time for lunch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just before everyone had finished their lunch, Proffessor Dumbledore stood up and called for every one's attention.  
"Ok students, we have a new program for Valentine's Day this year. We put the names of every student into a (2) 'Dating Hat' it does about the same thing the 'Sorting Hat' does. Except it finds the best parings for you out of everybody's name in the hat. Now you don't have to put your name in there if you don't want to but if you do no one else will know. You'll be sent an owl of where to meet your match at and that's it. Now if you want to put your name in the hat, there will be a bow in ever house's common room, just put your name in the box and by Valentine's Day you will receive an owl telling you where to meet your match. That is all and good day to you all." Professor Dumbledore then leaves and so does every one else.  
"Hey Ginny maybe you and your boyfriend should put your names in their, that way if you aren't really perfect for each other you'll find out sooner then later, and save yourself the embarrassment of being dumped." Lavender said.  
"You know I was thinking the same thing." Ginny answered her.  
When they got back to their common room sure enough there was the box sitting on a table in the middle of the room..  
Ginny got out some parchment and her bottle of secret ink and wrote her boy friend a little letter about why they should put their names in there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day she got an answer to her letter, and he agreed that they should put their names in.  
So she put her name in and couldn't wait for V-Day to come.  
Classes went by so fast for her and along with every one else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it for part 1, tell me how you like it and try and geuss who Ginny's boyfriend is.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Surpirse-Part 2  
By DiaNusheng@aol.com  
Summry: This is a Draco\Ginny fic. This is something that happened to get them together; it is set in Ginny's 5th year and Draco's 6th year. Please don't flame me for this paring! Oh and I didn't mention in the first part what the (1) and (2) meant, (1) was the 'Secret Ink' made it up, it is an ink for couples who don't want anyone to know their business and (2) was the 'Dating Hat' it is like the 'Sorting Hat' except its not. It also kind like the 'Goblet of Fire' you put your name into it and on V-day you get an owl that says where to meet your match at and what time. Kinda silly I know but hey I think it's a pretty good idea! Oh and I hope you like Pro. Cooley, she is a real teacher. She is my history teacher so I thought this would be the perfect sitting for her! Besides I couldn't remember if Hogwarts had a history teacher already. Oh and I don't know but I would say OOCness for Ginny and Draco. Oh and things get a little hot in here in one part. And //blah\\ means thoughts.  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
The few days til V-day had gone by fast, but not fast enough for Ginny, but sure enough she got a letter the morning of V-day. As they said it would, but no name just a time and place. She was to meet her match at 8:30am by the rocks on side of the lake. Since most students put there name in V-day was a free day for everyone in school. But 8:30 was still an hour away, and she thought of all of the guys she could be matched up with. She had to do something to pass the time, so she challenged her brother, Ron, to a game of muggle chess. Harry had taught her and Ron how to play before school had started, she learned how to play and win very easily. She beat Harry on the first game they played together just after he showed her how to play; she even beat Ron after Harry showed him how to play. He agreed because he too had put his name in and was waiting for his time to meet his match, so they went back to their common room and started playing. Since both of their minds were on something else the game went by more slowly, but about 30 min later she beat Ron, and then challenged Harry who had been watching them play. About 20 min later she beat him, then she noticed what time it was. She had 10 min to get to the lake.  
"Sorry that you guys lost, but I have to go now. I have 10 min to meet up with my match, I'll tell you who it is when I get back, in the time I'm gone why don't you play each other to try and get better." Ginny said giggling at their faces, because they both knew that muggle chess was a game they couldn't beat her in for years to come. SO Ginny exited the common room and made her way down the stairs, which took about 5 min, then made her way through the great hall and the doors, then finally made her way towards the rocks by the lake. When she got there she saw someone sitting down on the ground with his head covered by his robes. In the letter she got of where and when to meet him it also gave a password of sort to which when she said one thing he would something else, and those two words were in her letter so she said the one it told her to say. It was actually just a compound word broken down into two parts that she said one part and he said the other to make the complete word, and theirs was Firefly  
"Fire?" Ginny asked.  
"Fly." He said back.  
"So who are you?" She asked him.  
"I'm not telling first, you tell." He replied back.  
"Fine, I'm Ginny Weasley, now who are you?" Ginny asked getting a bit mad. She heard him mutter under his breath what sounded like 'god hates me, I know it' before he stood up and pushed his cloak off of his head and she gasped.  
"Hello Weasley, who would have thought that you and me were a match?" He asked and he was Draco Malfoy, her and her friends and the whole Gryffindors house for that matter, the plain fact was he and his house hated them and they hated them right back.  
"Oh crap! Ok while lets look on the bright side at least I've found out me and my boyfriend isn't a perfect match anyways, I wonder who his match is? Don't care don't want to know. But hey here is a thought, we have to have something in common or we wouldn't be a match, so let me think. We both hate each with a fire, we both like to pick on my brother, umm to you like muggle chess?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, I'm pretty good at it if I say so my self." Draco told her.  
"Then play me, I'm the best in my house lets see if you can beat me at it." Ginny challenged him.  
"Fine, but lets play for something. How about every time one of us loses a pawn we tell something about our selves, if you capture something besides the pawns you have to tell 2 things about yourself, and it has to be ture." Draco says back.  
"Fine, so were do we play at?" Ginny asks.  
"Here is fine." Draco says as he magic's up a table and a muggle chess set.  
"White or black?" Ginny asks.  
"White, I go first." Draco says.  
"Fine with me, I like being black. It gives me a chance to study the other player as they go first." Ginny tells him. SO the two of them start the game.  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
About an hour and 3 games later.  
"We're tied! I won the first game, you won the next, and then this game was a draw!" Ginny says.  
"I know, no one has ever gotten a draw with me before." Draco says.  
"Same here!" Ginny tells him. Then the two start laughing. After a few min their laughter quits down.  
"You know you have a nice laugh, I don't think I've ever heard you laugh like that before," Ginny tells him.  
"And I didn't know you liked to sneak out of your house either, but hey so do I. We really do have a lot of things in common." Draco tells her.  
"I know, its kinda weird when you think about it. But there is one or two things we don't about each other yet." Ginny says to him.  
"Like what?" Draco asks her.  
"Well for one thing, are we going to start going out? And if it will work out, and if you are a good kisser." Ginny told him with out stuttering even a little, which shocked Draco alittle.  
"Well as for if we are going out and if it will work out we'll just have to see. Now for the if I'm a good kisser, we can find that out right now if you want to." Draco said as he grins at her.  
"Sure lets find out." Ginny replies as she stands up goes around to his side of the table and straddles his lap. And leans close to his ear.  
"Just so you know, my nickname is Fire, and there is a good reason why. Because I love to play with fire and I don't care if I get burned love to take risks." She whispers in his ear.   
//Who would have thought that she and I are a match! OH my god! I had no idea that Ginny had this much boldness! I mean I was kinda shocked when she practically asked me to kiss her when she asked if I was a good kisser and now she is straddling my lap! Oh god! This is going to be one hot relationship, maybe the hottest I'll ever have! \\ Draco thought to himself as he smirked at Ginny.  
"I could have guessed that already with the things you've done told me already. But the nickname does suit you. The color of your hair, and your passion. I could tell there was a fire inside of you, it sparks every time I tease you or pick on your friends. Just so you know, they call me the Ice Prince." Draco told her as he put his arms around her waist.  
"From what you've told me, that nickname suits you just fine. But like you just said about me there is a fire inside of you that I see. But enough of the chit chat, I want an answer to my question Prince." Ginny said to him and smirked right back at him as she put her arms around his neck. With what she had just said Draco moved one of his hands up to the back of her neck and pulled her head closer to hers and kissed her fully on the mouth. After a few moments he ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance that she gave him.  
//I've got the answer all right! \\ Ginny thought to herself as there tongues spared with each other.  
//God she is a great kisser! \\ Draco thought to himself as he deepened the kiss.   
They would have continued to kiss but their lungs were dying for some air, so they slowly broke the kiss.  
"Well? Am I a good kisser Fire?" Draco asked her breathlessly.  
"A lot better then I thought you were Prince." Ginny told him just as breathlessly.  
"But what about my other questions? Are we going to see where this goes or not?" Ginny asked him after recovering her breath.  
"With the kiss we just shared that would be a defiant yes." Draco told her. Then Ginny groaned.  
"What?" Draco asked her.  
"I just remembered that I told Ron and Harry that I would tell who my match was. And what they and my now ex-boyfriend would think about you being my match. And what about your father? Or mine for that fact?" Ginny said.  
"First of all, you may not know it but mom left my dad last year and I chose to go with her, we haven't heard from him since. Second, as you may have noticed, I've changed this year. Maybe from the fact that I don't have my father to boss me around and tell me to make the Malfoy name a feared and proud one anymore, but I have changed. If you haven't noticed, I stopped hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle. Or they stopped hanging around with me when they found out me and my mom left my dad. And I doubt your brother or Harry or your father will do anything to me. I mean it's your choice. And your ex-boyfriend has more then likely already meet his match. Who was your ex-boyfriend anyways?" Draco asked her.  
"Well, this is his sixth year. And no one knows who he is but me. He is in my house, though no one knows that either. We used the Secret Ink, and since it has become popular no one has thought that he could be in the same house as me but he is. My now ex-boyfriend is none other then Seamus Finnigan." Ginny told him.  
"Makes since, he his half muggle and half wizard. And you seem to have a soft spot for the muggles, which you probably get from your father. I'm not insulting him, I swear I'm not." Draco said as he saw Ginny glare at him for the almost insult to her father, but it was gone just as soon as it had come.  
"Ok I believe you. But you are right, Ron and Harry don't have a say in who I am seeing and I bout my family will try and talk me out of it. But hey I wonder whom those three are matched up with? I bet that Seamus got matched up with Lavender; they had dated before we got together. And I bet that Ron and Hermione got matched together, cause I know she has a crush on him and I'm pretty sure he has a crush on her, they are just to afraid of rejection to do anything about it. Now Harry is rather hard to guess at, but I'd have to say that he got matched up with Parvati Patil, she has hated you and Pansy since your first year. That reminds me I heard a while back that you and Pansy were dating but you broke it off with her. What happened?" Ginny asked him.  
"Well, I never really liked Pansy that much but I was getting picked on by the other guys. They keep saying that I never had a girlfriend before, that I've never kissed a girl before and that I was a virgin. I am one, but I didn't tell them that, and I have had a girlfriend before and I have kissed a girl before. SO me being myself asked Pansy out, which almost every 6th year and 7th year guy likes her, and we started dating. But it wasn't supposed to be anything-long term, when she started getting too clingy I dumped her. I mean she is kinda cute and all but hell the girl is a bitch! So I broke it off saying that I couldn't handle it any more that she was smattering me, which she was, and she slapped me and stormed off in the common room a few weeks back." Draco told her.  
"But hey she got over it, the next day I found out she was dating some 7th year, trying to make me want her back, to make me jealous! It didn't work as you can see." Draco then told her.  
"I'm glade too, I wonder who I would have been matched up with if you hadn't put your name in there?" Ginny said wondering out loud.  
"I don't know, and I don't want to either. Hey I wonder if they are going to do this every year? I mean look at us, we could put this house rivalry out of commission with us just dating." Ginny then said.  
****************************************************************************************************  
That's it for part 2! Sorry it took so long for me to get it out but a lot has happened since I first started this story and out it on FanFiction.net. Cause right after I put up this fic my Aunt Kat died from cancer, she was my grandmother's twin and m grandmother watches me when my dad is offshore working so I've had to watch out for her lately. 


End file.
